The Great Dimensional Waterfall
by LadyDrillKnight
Summary: Currently updating! I lost my way and my drill, but I've got them back! *STARLOCK SHADES* Can Ryuko Matoi pierce the heavens? Is Leeron still gorgeous? Did Rossiu's forehead get bigger? Aren't those characters Deader Than Dead(TM, Registered Trademark of TropeCo.) How does anyone type fast on a tablet? Buy me a computer, Dai-Gurren Dan!


Spoiler warnings for: Kill la Kill OVA: Last Goodbye (Episode 25) &amp; the TTGL Movies! Some liberties will be taken with canon elements.

* * *

"Screening shield, class 8!"

"Mirror armor plating's detaching!"

"Block 3865 has been hit!

"Damage?"

"Minimal, but our thruster flame sticks out like a sore thumb now!"

"Stand fast! Let's teach them a little something. Teach them exactly who they're facing."

"Enemy fleet size is off the charts!"

"So, all the lights in the heavens are our enemy now, then?"

"Yeah, but they're worthy opponents! I'll use the fabric of space-time to wring them out of existence!"

"Prepare to fire Maelstrom Cannon! Target the Great Dimensional Waterfall!"

"Gurren Lagann! Spin on! Who the hell do you think I am!"

* * *

Ryuko tasted blood. The coppery flavor flooded her senses, and jump-started her withered, slumbering body.

"MORE!" her voice echoed off the cavern walls as she leapt from her tomb. She held the ancient Scissor Blades miniaturized and concealed in her palm.

The cat-eyed immortal warily watched the fearsome demon his dripping blood had conjured. His cleaver was raised, ready to parry incoming attacks, or to dice them into bloody tatters if they proved to be a truly threatening enemy.

What stood before Viral's eyes looked mostly human. Its wrinkled skin was stretched over a visage that was practically skeletal, and carried a deathly grey pallor. What little muscle remained under their haggard flesh seemed barely able to keep the creature in one piece. A great long mane of feathery, shaggy grey hair hung past their knees, and their enormous bangs draped over their shoulders to cover their torso. The nails were all much too long, and twisted every which way.

Matoi Ryuko looked upon yellow eyes, fierce cat-like ones full of spirit. She beheld something designed on human lines, but altogether different. A large and raggedy brown cloak covered tight-fitting black and red (a sudden twinge of anguish at seeing those colors on someone...). Though it was no match to her own uncontrolled mane, the man-thing's hair was shaggy, and the color of washed-out straw.

Shaking her bangs from her eyes, she licked his odd-tasting blood from her lips. She watched him narrow his orbs and take a readier stance as she let his blood nourish her unusual biology. With his blood flowing through her, a sense of who he was entered her mind. She saw pitched battle, and a fierce, bright honor, like her sister. She saw nobility, and a desire to protect his world. A few other minor details came with this knowledge.

"Viral... Take me to your leader.", she spoke in words he understood.

A look of utter shock crossed his face, his slackly open jaw revealing a well-kept row of shark teeth.

Ryuko grinned. She had always wanted to say that.

* * *

An ancient woman wearing a ragged brown cloak clasps a pair of red scissors hanging from a new chain around her neck. She sits atop the shoulder of a fierce and elegant mecha walking across a barren landscape, though the silvery robot is missing one of its two faces, these days.

The woman's nails have somehow shrunk into fierce, blood red, almost-claws hiding deadly edges. Her hair seems a good half-foot shorter, and a slightly darker shade of the pale gray it was a few hours ago. A faint suggestion of unidentified color glimmers in her bangs, ghost-like.

Viral and Enki stride towards Kamina City, knowing they'll be thrown in jail as soon as they arrive, beastman and machine both wondering just who in the hell they think they've picked up...

* * *

At the border of Kamina City territory:

A Grapearl squadron hovers, weapons raised and square on three rebels.

"Halt! Go no further! By the order of Vice-Commander Rossiu, you are under arrest!"

Ryuko tapped on Enki's cockpit.

"Viral, you're a criminal?"  
"No, Ryuko-sama, the New Government and its laws are what's criminal!"  
Viral then spoke to the Grapearls through Enki's speakers.

"Humans! Take me to Simon! I have information for him! Information about the Spiral King!"

Darry looked to her brother.  
"Gimmy? Do you think we can trust him to not try to kill Simon on sight?"  
"Hell no, Sis! If he wants to talk to Simon, we'll drag him there in handcuffs!"

A shark-toothed grin below cat-eyes.

"I surrender, you naked apes!"

Darry's Grapearl fell on its ass in shock.

* * *

Later, in the Science Division Headquarters:

"Alright, Ma'am, we're just going to take a blood sample..."

The needle crumpled against the grinning old woman's skin, much to Guinble's surprise.

"You're going to need something a lot harder than steel to get through my hide, boyos."

"Ooooh, I've got _juuuusst_ the thing, darling!"

The voice belonged to an unearthly person pirouetting through the room _fabulously._

_"GIIIIIGGGAA... SYRINGE PUNCTURE!"_

_"No! I hate needles! AH!"_

_...*one blood draw later*_

"There, sweetie. We're all done here. Here's a lollipop."

Leeron Littner handed Matoi Ryuko a big rainbow spiral lollipop.

She flipped her hair out of her eyes, revealing her azure orbs for the first time to these people.

She glared at Leeron, holding his gaze.

After a moment, she harrumphed and bit into the lollipop.

"Thanks, Doc."  
"Ooh, you're _fierce_! What's your name, mystery stranger?"  
"Matoi. Matoi Ryuko."

"Well, Matoi-matoi Ryuko, I'm Leeron from Littner, but you can call me Your Beautiful Queen."

"Never let it be said that I judge anyone's pronouns, My Beautiful Queen."

"What are you talking about?" chorused Guinble and Gimmy, while Leeron raised an eyebrow curiously.

"How do you guys not know about..." Ryuko glanced about the room and continued "Tell ya what, I'll tell ya later."

Ryuko bolted up out of the chair. "I'm starving! Take me to food, young'uns."

* * *

"Get in there, cat." Darry growled to Viral.

"Darry, don't be racist!" Gimmy snapped to her brother.

"Thank you, Dai-Gurren Dan _apes_." Viral, still in handcuffs, gave a sarcastic-seeming bow in their direction, and walked into the Supreme Commander's office.

"Gimmy, Darry, thanks. You can go."

"But Simon-" Darry was cut off by Simon glaring harshly in his direction.

The pair of pilots left, closing the opulent double doors behind them.

The unassuming and terribly powerful human regarded his former antagonist. Simon beckoned to the seats about ten feet in front of his desk. Viral sauntered towards the comfy-looking chairs, sunk down into one, and took a moment to make it obvious that it was an enjoyable experience.

"So, care for a drink, old enemy?"

"You offer me booze instead of a bullet?", Viral queried.

"If I want you killed, I'll do it myself. You've earned that much."

"A high compliment, Simon, but you know the Spiral King made me immortal."

Simon got up from his desk, with Viral watching him like a lion watches a gazelle. He went to a cabinet, and poured two glasses of dark liquor, bringing them and the bottle over to the armchairs in front of the huge desk.

"You said you had information regarding your old master. So, spill. Start with how he made you immortal."

"I don't know. He took me to his lab, laid me out on a slab, put a mask over my mouth, and told me to breathe deep. When I awoke, I didn't need sleep, or food, only water. My wounds close moments after they occur, and I can fight for days without breaking a sweat. Whatever he did, the secret died with him."

Simon leaned against the empty seat with one hand and spoke.

"Yet when I walk these hallways, part of me sometimes expects to see Lordgenome come around the corner like I never drove my Core Drill through his heart. We never knew the true extent of his powers... Here's your sake." Simon handed Viral one of the glasses and sat down in the empty armchair to the beastman's left.

"Death comes to us all, Supreme Commander." Viral chugged his glass. "Not bad. Got more?"

"Sure. One moment." Simon snapped his fingers, and the cuffs fell from Viral's hands. He unstopped the bottle and poured another for the beastman.

Viral reached out and took the glass back when Simon offered it, with just a nod indicating his thanks. They drank in companionable silence for a while.

Simon spoke again. "You don't really have any information for me, do you." It wasn't a question.

"Sharp instincts as always, Simon. I told that strange old woman that I'd get her into the city unharmed, so I made sure to keep my word. Getting into your office with my claws free was just a benefit."

They eyed each other intensely.

The comfy armchair shattered as Simon blocked Viral's improvised projectile attack, and Viral rushed his old enemy through the hail of splinters.

Ducking low under Viral's claw swipes, he landed a solid uppercut into his foe's gut, and followed through, putting his entire rising motion into the blow, launching Viral into the ceiling.

Blood singing, Viral sprung back down at Simon, claws extended.

There was a knock at the door.

Both men startled, and Viral's graceful dive ended in a perfect pratfall instead of beautiful victory.

Nia walked in. Sunlight and flower scents and fresh air seemed to follow her.

"Viral-kun! You're here!"

She dashed forward and swept the gangly beastman up and off the ground in a fierce hug. Simon meanwhile, dusted himself off and regained his composure.

The blonde beastman manged to stutter out a "P-princess!" while in her steely grip.

She put him down on his feet, and took stock of him.

"Tut, tut. We will have to fetch you better raiment. In the meantime, it is a wonderful pleasure to see you! I heard from Kiyal that younwere doing volunteer work near Giha Cliffs?"

The beastly knight scratched the back of his head in a gesture of embarrassment. "Your Highness... it wasn't quite all that noble..."

"Nonsense! You're a selfless person who follows their convictions even when it leads to utter defeat! So what was it you were helping all those nice people with?", she said with a proud smile.

Viral glared swords at Simon for a moment and then took a deep breath.

"Simon is dragging people up to the surface whether or not they want to live up here! He's deciding how people live, just like your father did, Nia! I came here to stop him, through the only means he respects! My claws won't rest until this Is over!"

"SIMON! Is Viral right? Would you dare rule like LordGenome did and steal free will from all of the people we have to care for?"

Simon held up a hand and closed his eyes to think for a moment while two angry ex-nobles held their wroth directed his way.

He took stock of Nia's body language, fists clenched at her sides and her eyes likes pissed off oceans blazing pressure at him, and the stance of Viral, ready to have Simon's lifeblood drained.

He spoke, "We need a census to stay abreast of The Spiral King's final words of warning. And I thought they'd be safer aboveground. When I delegated it to him, Rossiu indicated it would be painless for everyone." He put his hand down and opened his eyes. With a glance towards Nia, he faced his old enemy and locked eyes to implore of him, "Viral. Tell me what's happening out there."

Viral hesitated for half a second, having expected resistance and retribution for his actions. Yet instead, Simon was taking this seriously, and claiming full responsibility for all that was taking place. T'was only half a second, though it was noticed.

The beastman responded. "Simon. You've got Grapearls holding them at blade and barrel-point, whole towns of sky-fearing, almost blind people who grew up in the dark, who barely even heard of Gurren Lagann, being dragged to Kamina City to be recorded and categorized under spotlights. These humans aren't meant for the surface. Call it all off. Rein in your science-loving lapdog and his obsession with the past. Your adversary hid things for a reason. We're all safer not knowing what threat his last oath promised."

"Wrong as usual, neko-_kisama_." Rossiu roughly shoved one of the overly-fancy doors out of his face as he smugly strode through, his aura of certainty, superiority, and giant forehead making it seem inarguable that he was An Authority Figure, and belonged in the Supreme Commander's office more than anyone else in the room.

Viral pounced, deadly claws and jaws of razor teeth bared and aimed at the Vice-Commander's heart-shaped void.

* * *

Ryuko ripped the last bit of flesh off her grilled pig-mole ribs. Genetic engineering really had created some truly tasty animals and spices down the long years.


End file.
